


Happy Birthday, Mr. Orton

by stylescoalition



Series: Back To You [11]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feelings Realization, Feminization, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: Randy is pretty stressed out from filming the documentary for his DVD and he shouldn't be feeling like this, especially on his birthday. Thankfully for him, his best friends with benefits, Cody, knows the perfect way to release all that stress.





	Happy Birthday, Mr. Orton

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't Make You Love Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019782) by [stylescoalition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition). 



> This takes place later on in my "Can't Make You Love Me" fanfiction but I thought it could do pretty well as a stand alone thing and, honestly, I couldn't wait in the timeline to publish it so :')
> 
> ALSO, I highly recommend you take a look at the following picture in the link as that's exactly what Cody looks like for this particular fic, just in case my description doesn't do the job!  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/efc272b9dd300ec9dbdcb9002b8db674/tumblr_inline_p7thnuOPx71t28no2_540.png

**** **April 1st, 2011**

 

Cody is a very proud gay man but even he would fuck himself dressed as a girl.

As soon as he puts the blonde wig on and adjusts it perfectly on his head, the wig parted to one side, it takes a few minutes for him to register that this is still him. Cody swallows as he runs his fingers along the sideswept bang that has somewhat fallen over one of his eyes, his heavily coated eyelashes batting against the strands of hair. His painted pink fingernails shine underneath the light in the bathroom.

_ This is so fucking weird. _

He has to do this for Randy though. Randy’s been under constant stress filming this documentary and he appears fine on the outside but whenever he’s with Cody, that’s when he unloads everything he’s been thinking - he hates the cameras constantly following him around and hates that he agreed to the idea in the first place but he knows this documentary is necessary for his upcoming DVD. Randy’s a big star now and this is a price he has to pay.  So Cody has a small price to pay as well if he wants to distract Randy and that’s by indulging in one of Randy’s most dirtiest fantasies - fucking Cody while he’s dressed as a chick. Cody thought it’d be appropriate to do all of this on his birthday, which is why he’s dressed up so pretty right now.

For starters, he wears a blonde wig with soft curls that stop right at his pecs and the wig frames his face perfectly, like it’s meant to be there. For his makeup, he painted his lips pink and applied heavy gloss to bring attention. His eyeshadow is white at the inward corners and blends into a dark blue color at the ends as well as having it smudged under the bottom line of his eye, the eyeshadow casting to the ends to form a cat eye pattern. He wears black eyeliner as well but that’s smudged heavily, done to give his eyes a bit more pop. His foundation matches his skin tone perfectly and the blush adorned on his cheeks is a very faint red-peach color.

You would never be able to tell it was him and the outfit he’s wearing helps to that effect. It was a completely all white ensemble, the perfect color of angelic innocence which is funny considering Cody is, you know, so obviously _not._ He wears stockings with lace trim at the top along with short heels that have maybe two inches on them - he doesn’t wanna be taller than Randy. His lacy garter belt has straps that connect to the stockings and underneath that were lacy panties but there’s such a heavy, thick lace pattern that you still can’t get a good look at his cock. He wears a camisole tanktop that ends right below his bellybutton and that also dons lace trim along the top and finally, he wears a somewhat see-thru, short sleeve cardigan with only one button at the top to bring it together.

The only reservations Cody has about this whole thing is his blonde wig because Randy _hates_ blondes but when Cody was trying on wigs, he thought the blonde suited him best so… blonde it is.

 

Cody turns around in the mirror, peering back over his shoulder so he can adjust the bottoms of his panties to perfectly hug his ass. He can’t help but grin at how good he looks - this isn’t his thing but you know what is? Randy fucking the shit out of him and he has no doubts that Randy’s going to do that today. He hears the door to his condo open and the anticipation rises within him at the knowledge that Randy is finally back from his meeting with the documentary production team.

“Cody, hey, you still here?” Randy calls out as he drops his bag to the floor, running his hands down his face and over his stubble. “Dude, I had a long day. You think we can just order in a pizza and watch Project Runway?”

That’s a very tempting offer but Cody knows something better to qualm Randy’s stress. He blows out a deep breath and opens the bathroom door, strutting out and down the hall. Cody suddenly turns the corner into the living area and he leans against the wall, an arm high up while the other hand rests on the wall. Cody flips his hair behind his shoulder as he levels quite a sultry look at Randy. “Daddy have a bad day?” He asks, tilting his head as he slowly runs the tips of his fingers up and down against the wall. “What can I do to make it better?”

“Holy fucking shit.” Randy breathes, his eyes widening as they rake in Cody’s appearance. “Oh my god… fuck, Cody, is this seriously you?”

Cody smacks his painted lips together as he leans back off the wall. “Who else would it be?” He asks as he walks up to Randy, grabbing onto the collar of his black button up shirt - Randy’s entire outfit was black in a huge contrast to Cody’s all white. He wore that shirt and a black blazer with black dress pants. “I want my daddy to have a good birthday and it just makes me sad to know that he’s all stressed on his big day.” Cody pouts, glancing up at Randy through his lashes. “Am I helping at all?”

Randy blinks a few times, running his hand down his mouth as he averts his gaze. “Shit, fuck yeah, you’re helping. God… _god_  fucking damn.” He groans, looking back and down to Cody’s lips as he twirls a finger into one his curls. “You’re fucking hot as a blonde.”

“Still hate blondes?” Cody teases with a grin.

“Fuck no. I fucking love blondes. God, you’re so… _Cody,_ jesus christ.”

Cody giggles and leans in, pressing a kiss to Randy’s lips. “Let’s take this back into my bedroom, what do you say?” He asks as he steps away, grabbing onto Randy’s hand and turning around to walk the way there.

“Hell yeah, baby girl.” Randy licks his lips, allowing his eyes to drift down to Cody’s ass. “I can call you that, right?”

“Yes, just for today, I’m daddy’s baby girl…” Cody looks back at Randy. “And after that, it’s back to normal. I’m still very happy being a guy.”

“I’ll take it.” Randy smiles brightly, following Cody into his bedroom.

“So how about you sit down here, daddy?” Cody tells him as he lets go of his hand, climbing up onto the bed and turning around to settle on his knees, looking ahead at Randy. “I think you deserve a nice massage.”

“Now this is VIP treatment.” Randy says as he walks over to sit on the edge of the bed, hands resting on his spread knees to be comfortable.

“You deserve all the best.” Cody grins and scoots forward behind Randy, resting his hands right on his shoulders as he slides his blazer off his frame. Once he tosses it to the side, he wraps his arms around Randy’s neck from behind with his hands clasped right at his chest. Cody presses a kiss right below his ear before he nuzzles his nose against his neck. “Mmm, so how about you tell me all about your long day, daddy?” Cody asks. “Tell me what’s wrong.” He urges before he sits up straight, moving his hands back to Randy’s shoulders so he can rub at them.

Randy closes his eyes, rolling his shoulders back. “Just waiting for this documentary shit to be over with.” He sighs. “I know the idea of a documentary is to get into my life but I didn’t think they’d be prying so hard into it.”

“Yeah, I was surprised when you agreed to it.” Cody says. “But I guess you have to… you’re super popular now and everybody wants to know who exactly Randy Orton is.” His thumbs spread to press into the back of Randy’s neck, rubbing hard circles. “You’ve changed a lot and people are starting to take notice.”

Randy hums at the pleasant ministrations. “I guess I have, I haven’t really noticed.” Randy shrugs. “Still feel the same.”

“Nooo, you’re so nice now.” Cody purrs against his ear. “Mmm, you’re such a nice, caring daddy. _My_  daddy~” He continues to purr into his ear before he kisses right below it, and then he moves his head to kiss Randy’s cheek. “Sure, you still have your moments but you’ve come a long way.”

There's still a few occasions where Randy will get mad over little things but Cody knows that he's trying his hardest to work on his temper. Rome wasn't built in a day, after all. Compared to the Randy Orton he met in 2007, who was a total fucking dick, Randy's practically a saint now and Cody wouldn't be fucking him if he didn't genuinely like who he is as a person.

 

Randy smiles bashfully, reaching back to grab one of Cody’s hands so he can kiss the back of it. “What would daddy do without you, sweetheart? C’mon, get over here.”

“I’m not done-”

“I don’t care, get up.” Randy nods upwards. “Daddy wants a real good look at you.”

“If you insist.” Cody smiles, squeezing Randy’s shoulders before he climbs off the bed. He steps in front of Randy and gasps when Randy suddenly yanks him onto his lap, followed by  a light laugh as he grabs onto his shoulders. “Ooh, I love it when you’re _feisty.”_ He giggles, biting down on his lips as he looks down to Randy’s.

“I fucking love it when you wear _this_  for me.” Randy’s voice is low and tainted with pure desire. He looks into Cody’s eyes as his hands slip underneath the back of Cody’s camisole, fingertips gently pressing into his skin. “You gonna be a feisty girl for me when I get my cock in that pussy?”

_ Yeah, that’s really fucking weird. _

Cody scrunches his face at the last word, shaking his head. “I can do with you calling me a girl and all that but you gotta call my ass an ass. Sorry.”

Randy concedes with a nod. “Fair enough.”

“But to answer your question…” Cody licks along his lips as he swipes his fingers along his bangs, glancing up into Randy’s eyes. “I can’t wait to show you just how much I want that cock, daddy.” He whispers, grinding himself back and forth against Randy’s crotch.

Randy rolls his lips back with a moan, shaking his head. “You’re the sexiest fuckin’ thing in the world.” He growls. “C’mere, give daddy a kiss.” He demands, groaning when Cody wastes no time in following it. Randy’s hands drift downwards, one arm wrapping around his waist while the other hand moves up to hold onto the back of Cody’s blonde wig. Cody’s lips are incredibly slicked and taste like strawberries - just how Randy remembers kissing a girl would be like, only this time it’s better. _So_  much better.

Cody’s holding onto the collar of Randy’s shirt now and he tilts his head as he licks his tongue into Randy’s mouth, moaning gratefully when Randy accepts his request. Randy’s tongue bumps against his and their tongues play around with each other before they both slide out to dance intricately outside their mouths. Randy groans at the sloppiness of their tongues but the sloppiness just adds to the incredibly sexy nature of this whole damn thing. He swirls the tip of his tongue around Cody’s before he overtakes Cody’s mouth with his own. Randy’s hands move once more to slip underneath Cody’s garter belt, down into his panties to cop a feel of his asscheeks while the other moves to grab Cody’s chin.

 

“Want me to fill this ass, baby girl?” Randy’s voice is a low rumble against Cody’s mouth and his thumb presses right on Cody’s bottom lip.

_“Please, daddy.”_ Cody pleads in the most beautiful high pitched voice, pressing a kiss to the top of his thumb. “Fill me up with that thick fucking cock.”

“And if daddy wanted to fill your mouth right now instead?” He asks, pushing the thumb past Cody’s lips, watching with hunger as Cody sucks slowly on the digit. “Yeah, you just can’t get enough… you want daddy to fill all those holes, don’t cha?”

Cody moans with a nod, briefly sucking at Randy’s thumb. “As long as you’re inside me, Randy, I don’t care how you do it.” He shakes his head, peering up at Randy through his lashes while he continues to lavish his thumb with attention.

“So you’ll do it? You’ll let my big cock stretch those pretty, pink lips of yours?” Randy asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Mmm, I’ll even choke on you.” Cody promises, sucking onto his thumb once more before he slowly lets go with a pop. “You can even fuck my mouth, daddy, do whatever you want - I’m your pretty fucktoy, aren’t I?”

“Cody, you’re gonna fucking kill me.” Randy sighs, lowering his thumb so he can crash his mouth against Cody’s in a quick, crushing kiss solely to pontificate his need for the other man at the moment before he suddenly stands up from the bed, bringing Cody up to his feet with him. “C’mon, pretty girl, get on your knees. You’re gonna show me what you do best.”

“Yes, sir.” Cody drops to his knees and grabs onto Randy’s hips, staring up into his eyes as he bites down on the zipper to his pants. He tantalizingly pulls the zipper down with his teeth before undoing the button and then the belt. Pulling the belt through the loops, he drops it to the ground, and he’s about to take Randy’s cock out too but Randy is already doing the honors. Randy reaches into his boxers to grab his erection and Cody moans needily as he watches, hitching himself closer to Randy’s cock.

“How bad you want it?” Randy asks, looking down at Cody.

“So bad.” Cody whine before wetting his lips. “Wanna feel it all the way down my throat, daddy.”

“Don’t worry, daddy’s got ya covered.” Randy assures as he rests his other hand on the back of Cody’s head. “Open your mouth and stick out that sexy tongue… yeah, just like that, gorgeous.” He proceeds to slap his cock against Cody’s tongue, not being able to resist the groan at the hot sight. “Fuck, go on, wrap your lips around me, show me how much you want it.”

Cody widens his mouth to wrap his shiny lips around the head of Randy’s cock, moaning loudly as the familiar, musky taste fills his mouth. Cody’s tongue laves the tip generously with spit and it dips into the slit to lick up all the precome that he can. His tongue slides out so it can swirl around the underside of the head for a few moments and then he’s mouthing kisses along the side of Randy’s shaft, looking up at Randy through his lashes as he does so. Cody makes soft popping noises with his mouth to bring attention to his lips as he runs them up and down the shaft and once he makes it back to the top, he begins to bob his head slowly on the first couple of inches. His head moves back and forth as he sucks, his hand following the same rhythm as it jerks what he isn’t currently reaching whilst his blonde strands just barely brush over Randy’s shaft.

Randy stares down at Cody with lust clouding over his cold, blue eyes, like Cody’s the hottest person in the world doing the hottest thing in the world and in Randy’s mind, that’s the reality. This is truly the hottest sight he’s ever had the pleasure of seeing. “Yeah, you suck that big cock, baby…” Randy groans, lovingly stroking back Cody’s hair. “Such a good girl, aren’t you?” Randy’s low moans as Cody bobs his head serve as motivation for him and after a few minutes, he gives into what Randy wants and quickens his mouth, moaning loudly around him as more of that manly taste fills his mouth.

Honestly, Cody can suck Randy off for hours. He tastes the best out of everybody he’s been with and he stretches his mouth so fucking wide too and Cody loves that burn, loves that stretch because it reminds him who exactly he’s fooling around with. Cody sighs through his nose, shoulders slumping as he relaxes - he quite enjoys the role of being a pretty, girly slut a lot more than he thought. Cody takes in about two more inches, humming around the length, and his mouth goes harder on the suction everytime he pulls back up to the head.

Randy moans at the bout of pleasure that sends through his body and he tightens the grip on Cody’s hair. “Suckin’ me off so good… but I know you can do better.” Randy pulls Cody off his cock by his hair. “I know you suck cock better than anyone else so prove me right. I’m gonna shove my cock all the way down your throat and you better keep looking at me while you do it. Sounds good, right? What do you say to that?”

Cody gasps when he’s met with air again and he looks right up into Randy’s eyes, nodding quickly. “Thank you, daddy, thank you so much.” He kisses the tip of Randy’s cock before he sits back on his knees, opening his mouth wide for Randy.

“You’re very welcome, darling.” Randy says as he grabs ahold of his shaft. He stares down into Cody’s eyes as he pushes his cock into Cody’s mouth, letting out a hoarse moan as Cody’s lips wrap back around him. He pushes himself all the way down until Cody’s nose is pressing against his hairs and keeping a hand on the back of Cody’s head, he uses the other to push his bangs off to the side for him. “God, baby, you’re so pretty with my cock in your mouth… wish I could take a picture. Like the way I taste?”

Cody responds to that with a moan and his hand moves down to start palming himself through his panties. Randy chuckles lowly at what he sees, shaking his head. “Like it so much you’re touching yourself… that’s what daddy wants to see, baby girl.” The hand on the side of Cody’s face moves so he can pinch Cody’s nose and Cody whimpers when his only access to air is blocked off but he keeps his mouth there, not wanting to disappoint Randy. Cody’s a good girl and he loves daddy’s cock, so much more than breathing - he’ll choose Randy’s thick cock over air any day.

 

He stays down for as long as he can and it’s only when Randy hears the involuntary choking noises that he finally pulls Cody off. Cody gasps for air and whines when Randy slaps him across the face, crying out when Randy pulls him back harshly by his head to force their eyes to lock into each other again.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it rough.” Randy says lowly. “You love being slapped around like a whore, don’t you? Tell me you do, baby girl.”

“I-I love being daddy’s whore.” Cody nods, glancing down to Randy’s cock before he stares right back into his eyes. “And I love it, r-really love it when he smacks me around.”

“And I get to do whatever I want with you, is that right?”

“Yes.” Cody confirms. “Anything you want.”

“Because you belong to me yes? Nobody else?”

“N-No, no one else, daddy.” Cody shakes his head and scoots forward, hovering over Randy’s foot. He wraps his arms around his leg as he presses his lace covered cock against it. “I’m daddy’s baby girl, always and forever.”

“You don’t belong to Drew, you don’t belong to Wade, or Christian, or Ted, you belong to **me.”** Randy’s voice is louder now and his eyes are much darker than before as he’s overcome with a possessive need. “Say it, I _need_  to hear you say it.”

“I belong to you, Randy.” Cody tells him in his regular tone of voice.

“You promise?” Randy asks.

“Yes.” Cody nods. “I’m yours - there’ll never be anyone else.”

Randy’s only asking for the sake of their sexual game, Cody knows that. If Randy really wanted Cody in that way then they’d be together in that way. But best friends with benefits is all they’ll ever be. Even if their friendship has crossed this weird line and transcends all sense what a platonic bond is, they’re never going to date. It’s always going to be this… Cody doesn’t even know what to call their relationship. They’re more than friends, more than friends with benefits, but less than boyfriends. There’s only one thing Cody knows for sure - he wouldn’t be dressing up as a chick if he didn’t see Randy as more than a fuckbuddy.

Randy looks off to the side for a few moments in contemplation and Cody watches as his thoughts play out over his face. His big, blue eyes observe as doubt and then acceptance etches into Randy’s facial features but soon, Randy is looking back down to him with a nod. “Good girl.” He says softly as he pets back through Cody’s hair. “I believe you.” Cody closes his eyes with a hum at his soothing touch, resting his forehead right against Randy’s thigh.

 

“You really are pretty like this.” Randy gently pulls on Cody’s hair so Cody can look him in the eyes again. “Like… ridiculously pretty. Prettier than any girl and any guy I’ve seen.”

Cody smiles and huffs a breath through his nose. “Well thank you, I’m glad you appreciate the work I’ve put into this.” He says as he stands back up to peck Randy on the lips. “And just so _you_  know, you’re hotter than any girl and any guy I’ve seen either.” Cody smiles more and runs his hand back through his hair. “You fuck me better than them too.” He winks.

Randy smirks and looks over to the bed, smacking his lips. “Is this your way of saying you wanna get fucked right now?”

“Even fingered myself before you came here.” Cody chuckles lowly as he climbs onto the bed, crawling up to the headboard and turning onto his back. “Yeah, I’m alllll ready for you, daddy~” He giggles and spreads his legs, flipping his hair back as he stares ahead at Randy. “Give your baby girl what she wants.”

“So what are the chances you’ll dress up for me again?” Randy asks as he climbs onto the bed. “This isn’t a one time thing, is it? I’m so fucking into this, Cody, you have no idea.”

“Depends.” Cody shrugs. “If we do it all the time, it won’t be as special.”

“Yeah but… it’s the hottest fucking thing we’ve ever done.” Randy notes as he gets in between Cody’s legs, his hands reaching forward to grab both of Cody’s to pin them by the sides of his head. “And deep down, I know you’re into this as much as I am.”

Cody’s mouth parts open and a hot breath escapes as he glances down to Randy’s lips, so close yet so far. “I don’t know what you’re talking about…” He says softly, using that gorgeous high pitched voice again. “What do you mean, daddy?”

Cody still feels weird dressing up as a girl and being feminized. He’s pretty comfortable being a man but the heavy praise and huge intake in dominance that Randy is taking all because of it is something that Cody is definitely into. He’s not going to dress up as a girl everyday but there’s no harm in doing it once in awhile.

“Hmmph.” Randy shakes his head, noting the shift back into character. “Nevermind.” He moves down to capture Cody’s lips in a soft kiss, tilting his head to the side and Cody moans as he tilts his head the other way. Cody wraps a leg around Randy’s waist, his heel digging into his ass and his fingers curl against Randy’s hand as their kiss deepens. They don’t kiss for too long, maybe a minute or so more before Randy slowly pulls away - not before leaving one last parting kiss to Cody’s pretty, pink lips.

His eyes roam all over the made up features on Cody’s face, each ounce of makeup doing their part in accentuating his best attributes. His eyes are more noticeable with the blue eyeshadow and his lips stand out with the pink gloss and the blush really highlights his cheekbones. Then there’s the hair… that sexy, curly blonde hair and Randy is surprised with how much he likes it considering the color but Cody’s always the exception. He should probably stop staring and start doing.

 

“Ready for daddy’s cock, baby doll?” Randy asks. “Can you handle it?”

“Oooh, I’ve been dreaming of it all _day.”_ Cody mewls, pursing out his lips. “Fuck my hole with that big, fat cock, daddy.”

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna fucking destroy that hole.” Randy promises as he lets go of Cody’s hands, grabbing the back of his knees now and running his hands upwards to keep Cody’s legs high in the air. Once both of his legs are straight in the air, Randy grabs the sides of his panties to slowly pull them up and off his legs. Randy tosses them to the side before he rests himself to the side of Cody. “Push that ass out for me, baby girl.”

Still laying on his back, Cody twists the lower part of his body to show his ass off to Randy. Then, Randy places his hand under the back of Cody’s knee (that was farthest from the actual bed) to push it back so his knee was up by his chest and with Cody’s legs totally spread, Randy circles his hips to push his length inside him. Randy groans as Cody’s liquid heat surrounds his cock and his nails dig into the fabric of Cody’s stockings, while Cody gives the most pornographic sounding moan that Randy has ever heard. Cody’s head throws back onto the pillow with another moan and it’s a moan that evolves into a cry when Randy attacks his neck.

“Oh my god, daddy…” Cody gasps, his eyes fluttering until they were just lidding open. “Daddy, you’re so big inside me and - oh god, _yes,_ yes, daddy, fuck me, pleeeease...” He whines as Randy begins to slowly thrust in and out, his hand closest to Randy reaching back to hold tightly onto his shirt for purchase.

Randy lets go of his neck with a groan, kissing his mark to alleviate the pain before he looks down between them to watch his length slide in and out. “You feel so much better now that daddy is filling your slutty hole, huh?” He asks. “Mmm, cause I do - you made my day so much fucking better wearing this sexy outfit for me, pretty girl.”

“Anything for you, daddy.” Cody purrs, rolling his lips back as he tilts his head to watch Randy’s face. “You deserve it for being so good with me.”

Randy looks up when he feels Cody’s eyes on him and he returns the same, even grinning at him. “Oh yeah? I’d hope so, treat you better than anybody else I’ve been with. You deserve it for being daddy’s favorite **fucktoy.”** He growls out the last word as he lets go of Cody’s leg and now he wraps his arms around Cody’s waist, holding him tight to his chest as he greatly increases the force of his thrusts.

Cody fully on his side now and he throws his head back onto Randy’s shoulder with a loud cry at both the sudden pace change and the huge intake in pleasure. His leg rests back and over Randy’s hip and his hands hold tightly onto Randy’s arms. “Love, l-love being your fucktoy, daddy!” Cody cries. “You’re fucking me so good, daddy, so haaaard, I don’t want you to stop!”

“I’d fuck you all fucking week if I could.” Randy groans into his ear. “I’ll chain you to the bed for a week, then you’ll really be daddy’s fucktoy.”

“That’s all I want, please.” Cody gasps, nodding quickly before he looks down his body to watch Randy’s cock furiously thrust in and out of his ass. “I won’t do anything b-but lie there and be fucked by you, or fuck myself on you, or…” He moans again, taking a hand off so he can jerk himself off in time with Randy’s thrusts. “... suck your big cock, I don’t care what you make me do just as long as I get to be your slave.”

Randy rolls his lips back with a moan at Cody’s sinful words, reaching the hand that was closest to the bed upwards to wrap it around Cody’s throat. “You gonna wear that special collar for me when you do?” He asks as he very gently squeezes Cody’s throat, relishing in the choked moan he gives. “Feel like we need that if you’re gonna be my precious slave, baby girl.”

“Wh-Why wouldn’t I?” Cody asks, his voice taking a breathless edge. He swallows and presses his lips together, dropping his head back down to the pillow so he could look back at Randy - nothing keeps him grounded to reality more than staring at that incredibly handsome face. “I told you, daddy, I’ll do anything you want. Th-That’s why I’m here…” He runs his teeth along his bottom lip before he lets go with a moan. “I’m here to serve you.”

“That’s goddamn fucking right.” Randy speaks up, tightening his hand hard on Cody’s throat until he’s gasping for air and then he suddenly lets go. He quickly pulls out of Cody and smacks his ass before he grabs his legs, throwing Cody onto his back again. “That’s why you’re here, you’re here for  **me**  and you do whatever I want, whenever I want, no questions asked. You were _made_  for me, baby girl.” Randy whistles, giving Cody one more spank before he climbs off the bed.

“Da-Daddy?” Cody asks as he watches Randy with wide eyes. “Where are you going?”

“Calm down, I ain’t leaving you.” Randy assures him as he stands at the other end of the bed. “C’mere.” He snaps his fingers before he points to the edge. “Bring that sexy body to me, baby doll.”

Cody slowly begins to crawl over to the edge before he rests on his back once more but he’s still too far for Randy’s tastes apparently, because Randy grabs his ankles to hoist him further his way and before he knows it, Randy has already slammed back into his core. His thrusts follow a steady, hard pace and his arms are wrapped high up around Cody’s thighs right where his stockings end. Randy is practically fucking the moans constantly out of Cody’s mouth, each moan just as pretty and girly sounding as the one before it.

Cody’s eyes are closed so he can fully bask in his pleasure and his head is lying back comfortably on the bed with his blonde hair splayed out beneath him. His hands lie pilant by the sides of his head, doing absolutely nothing while Randy fucks him - as that’s what a fucktoy does, after all, they just lie there, look pretty, and take it.

 

Randy watches Cody with a heated gaze, his pleasure fueled by Cody’s reactions. His glossy lips are parted open as he loudly moans his pleasure, over and over, but sometimes he gives these loud, exaggerated cries that almost sound like sobs and whenever that happens, Randy quickens his thrusts for a few seconds before they resume that nice, steady pace and Cody’s blonde, soft curls bounce against his face with each hard thrust Randy levies inside him. Randy has grown to like missionary overtime with Cody solely for the purpose of watching the ecstasy slowly play out over Cody’s face, a luxury he can’t quite get when he’s fucking him from behind or even when Cody rides him - it’s why Randy, more often than not, ends up turning to missionary at some point when they’re having sex. They don’t do it the whole time but he tries his best to squeeze that position in there.

“Can’t believe I get to fuck you whenever I want.” Randy breathes as he glances down between them, the sight of his cock thrusting in and out of Cody’s hole serving as a reminder. “You got no idea how fuckin’ pretty and hot you are… everybody in that locker room is just,” He inhales a sharp breath as he pulls out to the tip before he slams back in, grinding back and forth against Cody’s prostate, “Just trying their best to get a piece of you but they know better than to fuck with what’s mine. You love being mine, right, baby girl?” He asks as he looks back up to Cody, nibbling at his bottom lip.

A choked out sob is released from Cody’s mouth at all the stimulation towards prostate and he’s so into the pleasure that it takes him a few moments to finally register what’s being asked. Randy keeps doing that, telling Cody that he’s his - they’re just fooling around so they don’t technically belong to each other but then in a sense, they kinda do. Cody still isn’t ready to hop back into a relationship at the moment but all the things he and Randy are doing with each other is basically a relationship with no labels. It’s complicated but it works right now.

Eventually Cody’s going to move on. He’s going to start dating again and when he does, Randy isn’t going to be a choice. He’d love for Randy to be a choice but they both know Randy isn’t the relationship type - it just wouldn’t work. This is the closest it gets to dating for him and that’s something Cody’s had to accept.

The question fully registered along with an answer, Cody tries his best to actually voice it and thus pushes that immense, lovely pleasure to the side. “Would I wear this for you if I didn’t love being yours, daddy?” Cody’s eyes slowly open up to look into Randy’s and he rolls his lips back before they pop back out in a slight pout for Randy’s visual pleasure. “You don’t think I’d send everybody in that locker room down the river in a second if it meant getting just a taste of your amazing, thick cock?” He purrs the last words as he hitches his body higher, his hands reaching out to grab tightly onto Randy’s shirt in an effort to pull him closer. “Or even your lips, daddy?” Cody whines when he looks down to Randy’s lips, licking along his own with wanton need.

“Really need these lips, pretty girl?”

Cody whines again and nods, his lips parting open as he tries his best to seal the distance.

“Don’t worry, daddy’s got you.” Randy says softly as he throws Cody’s legs around his waist. “C’mere, need a taste of those lips too.” He surges forward to capture Cody’s lips and they melt together into a passionate, unbridling kiss. Cody moans the moment their mouths meet and he clutches tightly onto Randy’s shirt by his shoulders whereas Randy is holding onto the back of his blonde hair, supporting himself up by the other arm.

This kiss is sloppy like the others they’ve shared during this particular time but the kiss is only a tactic to be as close to each other as possible, desperate for even the tiniest taste. They’re kissing each other like they’re the last person on earth, the only one left and they need as much of the other as possible. But the more they realize that the other isn’t leaving anytime soon, that they have all the time in the world, their kiss shifts from something sloppy and lax to something so sweet and loving and **_perfect._**

Randy bites down on Cody’s bottom lip, slowly dragging it out with his teeth before he smashes his lips onto his once more. Cody sighs in relief through his nose and tilts his head, a hand reaching up to frame the side of Randy’s face while his thumb gently moves back and forth against his cheek. Randy hums at the soothing touch and the hum quickly increases to a loud moan when the pleasure spikes inside him, making a quick path to his cock. Coincidentally enough, the pleasure spikes inside Cody as well and gradually begins to spread through his veins and the way he clenches around Randy makes it obvious he’s close but Cody doesn’t wanna come yet, not until Randy does. Or unless Randy tells him, which he does right now.

 

Randy pulls away with a gasp and presses their foreheads together, staring down into Cody’s eyes. “I’m gonna come, Cody.” He breathes. “You gonna come with me?”

“Y-Yeah.” Cody stutters out with a nod. “Will you look at me when you come?”

“Fuck yeah.” Randy pants out a chuckle and darts his tongue out along his lips. “And you better look at me when I fill you up, baby girl.”

“Do it, daddy, come in me.” Cody urges, his words dripping with desperation. “I need it, Randy, need _you.”_

“Need you too, Cody… fuck.” Randy growls, tightening his grip immensely in Cody’s hair as the pleasure finally spills over. “God, need you so _fucking_  bad.”

They pant hotly against each other’s mouths the closer they get and when their climax tears through their bodies, the noises that come from them mix together in the most perfect symmetry - Randy gives harsh sounding moans and guttural groans, a low harmony to Cody’s high melody of long cries and piercingly beautiful moans. Randy has resumed his thrusts and while they don’t follow any sort of succinct pattern and are incredibly sloppy, it gets the job done perfectly for the both of them.

With one thrust, two thrusts, Randy slams back into Cody’s core to shoot his load against his internal walls and he lazily rocks his hips inside him to prolong their pleasure for as long as he’s able. Cody gives one last moan as his own load spills from his cock and onto his camisole, which is going to be a bitch to clean out but then again, it’s probably gonna be awhile before he does something like this for Randy again - which doesn’t mean he wasn’t into this at all… he’s honestly pretty surprised by how hot this turned out.

As they ride the afterglow of their orgasms, Randy latches onto Cody’s neck to suck on the skin - it’s not hard enough at all to leave a mark but it’s enough for Cody to softly moan his approval. After about a minute or so, Randy lets go and he moves his arms to wrap them around Cody’s waist, holding the prettily dressed man tight to his body as he presses a big, wet kiss to his cheek.

 

Cody laughs lightly as he holds onto Randy’s shoulders, tilting his head to the other side for Randy to kiss his cheek again. “So I take it I made your day a bit better now?”

“Mmm, fuck yeah you did.” Randy mumbles with a grin before he presses his face into Cody’s neck. “Damn, you still smell like strawberries.”

“Had to get the good stuff.” Cody grins. “Happy birthday, Mr. Orton~”

Randy chuckles and kisses Cody’s neck before he tilts his head to look up at him. “Now YOU are the best birthday present somebody can ask for.”

“Me or my outfit?” Cody teases as he looks down to Randy, raising an eyebrow.

Randy’s eyes roam all over Cody’s face, adoration lighting up the blue color in them. While he’s still looking at Cody with desire, it’s not sexual right now - it’s a different feeling and it’s just as powerful, if not, more. He breathes in deeply through his nose and raises his head so he can move down to press his lips onto Cody again. It’s simple but sweet. It lingers there for about a moment longer than it should and the both of them know but they don’t care.

Randy breathes out through his nose as he raises his head again, taking in all of Cody’s features once more. Cody’s beautiful no matter what he wears and though Randy is so incredibly grateful that Cody actually did this for him, his day would’ve got better even if they just ate pizza and watched Project Runway. Whether Cody’s wearing a super sexy outfit and a hot wig or whether he’s in sweats and just rolled out of bed, Randy likes him either way. It doesn’t matter what they’re doing just as long as they’re together.

 

After what seems like an eternity when it’s really only about a minute or two of silence, Randy finally answers Cody’s question.

“You.” He says quietly.


End file.
